The Village Series 2: The Real Thing
by nelliesbones
Summary: Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan abandon their surrogate relationship for the real thing. Second story of the Village Series, I recommend reading "Theory and Practice" beforehand. As always: Spoilerfree, warmhearted and M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_I dedicate this one to dreamingahead. As you might know, she's my beta reader, but a computer crash messed with our plans. Girl, I miss you. To all the others: Sorry for fled commas or mistreated adverbs. I tried my best._

The Real Thing

I.

It was Sunday, and even the stream of cars in the streets of Washington D.C. seemed to be less rushed than usually. The rays of the morning sun were caressing the yellow and red leaves still clinging to the branches of their trees, braving the early autumn chill. A lonesome bird chirped nearby, telling stories about bygone summer days and the green of the grass.

The sunlight revealed the pride of the city's monuments as well as the manifestation of desperation and poverty in some unknown backstreets – and it revealed a man and a woman in tangled sheets, touched by mild light which had crept in through an open window.

The woman was a beauty, the soft tone of her skin a heart-crushing contrast to the darker color of the sheets that were covering her. Her deep brown hair was splayed out on the pillow, framing a face that – yet in sleep – had lost nothing of its elegance. Her chest was heaving under steady breaths, her brown slightly furrowed, as if her mind couldn't even rest in the blissfulness of slumber.

Next to her was a man whose scars were the insignia of a warrior. His skin was bronze, and he was curled around his mate in a manner that spoke of endless care and the deep-rooted need to protect her. He emanated the strength and dominance of someone who knew his place in the world.

Though asleep, their hands were locked, resting between them on the mattress – a visible proof of the connection that held them together.

When one of them finally stirred, it was him. His lids opened, and as soon as his hazelnut eyes noticed the peaceful body beside him and their joined hands, a big smile brightened his handsome face.

It was Sunday, and Seeley Booth had just awoken next to Temperance Brennan.

- BONES -

His hand was numb from holding hers all night, but the mild physical discomfort paled in the light of the joy this simple touch provided. Booth's thumb brushed over her knuckles, as he drank in the sight of his sleeping partner. The pink tone of her cheeks, the silky curve of her long lashes, her slightly parted lips. She looked like an incarnation of innocence and beauty; only the hint of a frown between her brows betrayed the image and gave away the real her.

Booth stretched, and his body felt profoundly rested and satiated. With an adoring smile he remembered the passion of the last night and her opening. She had stayed. She wanted to give this a shot. More than only a shot. She wasn't a gambler, and if she had committed herself to _this_, it had to be more than only a safe bet in a good game. It had to be real, proven by evidence. He thought of their experiment. Theory and practice had led them to this, to the conclusion that they had something special which was worth being pursued.

A clenching of her fist around his indicated her struggle against the dreams. He turned his attention to her face again, eager not to miss the first glance, and then her lids fluttered, revealing sleep-covered pale blue orbs that meant the world to him.

He smiled.

"Hi, beautiful."

She mew like a little kitten, adjusting her eyes to the sunlight and the reality of the day, and his smile widened at the wrinkles that decorated her cute nose.

"Not much of a morning person, huh?"

She chuckled – her partner's happy mood being somehow contagious.

"Good morning, Booth."

Opening her eyes fully, Brennan couldn't take them of the man next to her anymore. Her gaze followed his strong chest to the curve of his hips, and she disapproved of the blanket that was hiding the rest of his tempting body. Wandering back to his face, her eyes were caught by his own, watching her with a million of different emotions all leading to one big thing.

Brennan leaned closer to his chest, nuzzling his neck with her face, unable to resist the urge to bathe his skin with soft little kisses. Laughing happily at the tickling sensation, Booth wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her on top of him until she was smiling down on him.

He smoothed the unruly strands of her morning hair with his big palms, but the stubborn curls refused to obey and continued falling into her eyes on a will of their own, teasing his face as she bent down to kiss him.

Kiss him like he had never been kissed before.

Her soft lips were whispering of hope, her warm tongue giving a promise. She sought entrance into his mouth as if she had done it a million times on a morning like this, not as if it was new for her to awake in his arms in the light of a new day.

Booth responded her kiss wholeheartedly, and soon his body reacted to the pure pleasure of being so close to her. Gently, he nudged her legs further apart until she was settled directly on top of his swelling hardness. Moaning against his lips, Brennan pressed her midsection against him, and he could feel the heat of her flesh and the fluids her body had started to produce in anticipation.

He groaned, and his hands abandoned her face for her breasts, enjoying the fullness of her in his palms, gently kneading the tender flesh. He felt her fingernails grazing his chest and gasped, as she hit a particularly sensitive spot. Noticing his reaction, Brennan repeated her ministrations until he got impatient and rocked into her from below.

Now it was her turn to gasp, and without further procrastination she supported her weight on her left hand and found his ready shaft with her other one, guiding him to her entrance.

Booth did not wait for her to join them, the moment he felt he was aligned properly, he simply captured her hips and pulled her down onto him.

Her eyes shut at the pleasure of him filling her, and more than one part of her body was stretching to accommodate this man. Brennan hummed in pleasure and threw her head back. His hand came around her waist, saving her from dripping over, and she smiled at him lazily, as she started to rock.

Booth was hypnotized by the sight of his partner riding him, her breasts swaying with her movements, and every rotation of her hips created tingles that spread from his groins into every part of his body until even his phalanges were vibrating.

His arms tightened around her, tugging her down to his chest. Under the lingering scent of their lovemaking he could still smell vanilla and roses – and something that was just _her_.

"Temperance..."

Her name was a whisper on his lips, and she whimpered, responding to his voice like she was to his hardness inside of her, his arms around her.

They were moving in perfect synchrony, both of them in no haste to reach the peak of passion. He was stroking her so intimately, and with every move of her hips she felt him deeper and impossibly deeper inside of her. She was connected to him on a level so raw that it almost scared her, and when she opened her eyes again, she found the same realization in his brown orbs.

That was what sent her over the edge.

It started as a shiver in her lower belly, and the explosion hit her by surprise with its force. Brennan was coming around him, on top of him, for him. Incoherent sounds left her mouth, and Booth was spellbound by the view of his brilliant partner falling apart in the best way ever.

Because of him.

It took all his willpower not to join her immediately, but he didn't want to miss a second of this, and his stare was glued to her flushed face.

When her eyes finally focused again, Booth sped up, thrusting into her with full force. His need was building fast, and she encouraged him with soft bites along his jaw line, meeting his strokes.

Brennan felt high and deliriously happy. Her limps were weak, but Booth's pleasure was as important to her as her own, and when he finally trembled underneath her, she tightened her grip around him and welcomed his release.

During former sexual encounters she had experienced a lack of interest after her own peak had been reached, but with Booth it was different. She wanted everything he had to give, and although she would never admit it because it contradicted with her self-perception as a strong and independent woman, the idea of Booth's seed inside of her satisfied her more than a simple orgasm ever could.

Using some of her yoga moves, she clenched her pelvic muscles around him, milking him until his buckling slowed down and his breath pattern evened. He groaned in pleasure.

"Ah, Bones..."

"Well, Booth, _that_ was a good morning."

He laughed at her bluntness.

They were still joined, and Booth felt a certain reluctance to leave her warm body, so he started caressing her bare back, and she snuggled into his chest, her weight on top of him the most exquisite burden ever.

"What do you want to do today, Bones? We have a whole day to waste."

"Apart from the breakfast in bed you promised?"

"Yep, apart from that."

He felt the shrug of her shoulders more than he saw it.

"I don't know. It's Sunday, and therefore it would be acceptable to spend the day in a purposeless manner."

"You call lazy Sundays purposeless?"

"Well, there is no goal to reach, no case to solve, so, yes, that sounds pretty purposeless to me."

"But that's not bad, right?"

"I have the feeling it could be very good."

"Hungry, Babe?"

"Mm-hmm, very."

"You wanna stay in bed while I fix something to eat?"

"I insist on it, Booth."

He chuckled, and she felt the vibrations humming in her chest.

"Booth, I like this. You laughing. Me lying on top of you. Being here and making plans to do nothing."

He cupped her chin until he could look into her eyes, and Brennan was surprised by the seriousness in his gaze.

"I'm already getting used to it. Bones," he shifted to create some space between their bodies, "if you're having second thoughts, please tell me before I've gotten _too_ used to it. You're making me so happy, and I fear that the more I get of it, the harder it'll be if you change your mind."

Brennan shook her head.

"Booth, if you believe that I'm capable of this, I'll trust you on that one. I," her voice faltered, "I am happy as well and I don't want to give this up."

He caught her lips in a feather-light kiss.

"Thank you, Temperance. For trying... For everything."

His eyes shimmered, and something inside of her ached at his vulnerability.

"No, Booth. Thank _you_."

They shared one more sweet smile before Booth rolled over, finally slipping out of her. He tucked her in tenderly and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Any breakfast wishes?"

"Coffee."

"That's a given. And?"

"Everything would be fine for me."

"Then hang on my dear and await your surprise."

Using the space Booth had just vacated, Brennan shifted onto her stomach and buried her nose in his pillow. It smelled like him, and a smile brightened her beautiful face. She heard him whistling in the kitchen, and deep contentment settled over her.

- BONES-

He hadn't simply prepared breakfast for her, he had spoiled her with everything her fridge had to offer. She found pancakes next to toast and fruit salad. The coffee was strong and steamy, the orange juice freshly pressed.

They crumbled without paying much attention to it, and when Booth reached for her, she tasted like maple syrup and sunniness.

"You're sweet, Bones," he murmured against her lips.

"Well, thanks, you look very pleasing yourself."

"No, I mean literally. But of course you're cute as well. Even sweeter than the pancakes, now that I think of it."

Brennan slapped him playfully, but he was quick in catching her hands, and a second later she found herself underneath his solid body. He reached for the maple syrup, but she interrupted him with faked seriousness.

"Booth, you might regret that."

He arched an eyebrow at her but opened the bottle nevertheless.

"Why would that be?"

She gasped, as the first golden droplets made contact with her breast.

"Because _I'm _the one who has to clean these sheets."

He spread the sugary treat with his forefinger, and immediately her body reacted to his tease.

"There won't be anything on the sheets. Dare?"

His mouth traveled down her collarbone, soon joined by his tongue, as he licked the syrup from her skin. When he tugged one nipple into his mouth, Brennan didn't care about the mess anymore and surrendered herself to his caresses...

Of course they ended up all sticky, and an hour later the two of them were sharing a much needed shower. Her stall was luxurious, but neither of them would have minded a shortage of space.

Brennan enjoyed lathering every inch of her partner's skin with the scented shower gel, her palms mapping his body with her typical concentration. He was hot underneath her fingertips, all muscles and strength, but soft to the touch at the same time. His manhood was as relaxed as every other part of him, resting between his legs in spent satisfaction. She cleaned him with care, savoring the velvety smoothness.

Her new-found familiarity with this intimate side of Booth pleased her in a way she had never experienced before. Brennan cupped his balls gently, measuring their weight. As an anthropologist and an adult woman this part of a man's anatomy was nowhere near new for her, and she couldn't understand her current fascination.

Maybe because this was Booth...

Normally Booth preferred showering alone, but today he could not get enough of the water pearling between her breasts or the darker shade of her wet hair. Without her heels, her clothes and the disguise of her fancy jewelry, Temperance Brennan looked so small, so fragile.

He had never seen her like this.

And he had never experienced her so carefree.

Right now she was touching him as if she had never laid eyes on a naked man before, and if it hadn't been for the hours of passion they had already shared this morning, he would have been hard again. Never before could a woman set him on fire so easily.

Booth reached for the shampoo and rubbed her scalp methodically. Though wet, her hair was still impossibly soft.

His partner was a contradiction, and he found himself enchanted by everything that made her so special. He wanted to have her under a microscope, analyze her just to put the pieces of her back together to enjoy the whole thing – this stunning woman who had for some inexplicable reason agreed to be his.

Soon they were running out of hot water, and she squealed adoringly at the first onslaught of the cold drops. Booth caught some water into his palm to rinse the remaining lather out of her strands, before turning off the spray.

Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and wrapped her into the huge terrycloth fabric.

She smiled under shivers.

"Thanks."

He couldn't help but pull her into his arms, peppering soft kisses all over her wet face.

"You're so adorable, Bones, I'm lost for words."

"Then don't speak."

Chuckling, he went in search for another towel to dry himself. Doing his bathroom routine next to her felt so normal that it surprised him – he definitely could get used to this.

"Booth, do you need something to shave?"

He turned around to face her.

"If I say 'yes᾽, would you have the right stuff?"

She shrugged.

"Probably not, but I could purchase it if you intend to spend more mornings at my apartment."

He regarded her carefully.

"And that would be OK for you? Sharing your space with me?"

"Although I'm not overly experienced in this area, I assume it comes with the package, right?"

"So you still want the 'package᾽?"

Stepping into the circle of his arms, she embraced him, losing her towel in the process.

"Booth, you have to stop questioning me. I told you that I want this, and I find that I like having you around." She kissed him softly. "Please, trust me."

He relaxed against her.

"Fine, no more scrutinizing, then. Let's get dressed, Lady."

She distant ring tone of his cell interrupted their banter, and Booth hurried away to catch the call. Brennan dried herself and applied some lotion on her skin. She heard him talking in the living room, hoping that no case would interrupt their free day.

Five minutes later she was fully dressed in comfortable pants and a sweater, her hair drying naturally. She didn't bother to put on any make-up, and besides, Booth seemed to like her face bare.

The voice in the living room had stopped, so she assumed that his call had ended and went in search for him.

"Is everything okay, do we have a case?"

Turning around, Booth was taken aback by the sight of his partner. She looked like Sunday – if it was possible for someone to actually look like that.

"No case. Just Rebecca asking if I want to have Parker today."

His face was torn between the desire to spend as much time as possible with his kid and the reluctance to leave her. Taking the decision from him, Brennan simply said,

"That's fine. Go ahead and pick up your son, Booth. If you want, I could join you later."

He crossed the room with three big steps, gathering her in his arms.

"Really? That would be great, Bones!"

His face beamed with delight.

"Really. He is quite an entertaining child, and you shouldn't be in a position to choose between him and me."

Booth wondered how this woman, normally oblivious to interpersonal vibes, could understand him so easily.

"You're awesome, do you know that? Never believe you're not good with people when you're so great with me, Temperance."

His compliment touched her, and she almost blushed.

"What do you want to do with him?"

"The amusement park? He seems to be too old to enjoy the merry-go-round, but he has a soft spot for cotton candy."

"Fine, I'll be there at 3 o'clock to meet you."

It was so easy, and Booth lowered his head to steal a sweet kiss from her willing lips. Her mouth opened in welcome for his caressing tongue, and soon he groaned against her lips, breaking the contact.

"I should get dressed and leave, Bones."

"Given the circumstances, that would be wise. Booth, I really enjoyed last night... and everything else."

Cupping her face gently, he whispered,

"Me too, my dear. I'll see you later?"

She nodded.

"You will."

-BONES-

Brennan spotted the curly haired boy easily. Despite Booth's former statement, Parker seemed to enjoy the merry-go-round. So did Booth, as a matter of fact. She smiled at the sight of her partner on the children's carousel.

A warm cup of coffee in her hand, Brennan approached a nearby bank and took a seat to observe father and son. Her breath was still heavy from her walk, but her chest clang with joy at the sight of Booth.

Although there was a new undertone to it, she realized that she had always been more delighted to see him than one should probably be if the person was just a partner.

Booth was nothing "just" for her. He was... well, he was _important_.

At the next rotation, the two of them spotted her, waving almost in synchrony, happy grins on their flushed faces. Brennan smiled and waved back without hesitation, demonstrating her belonging to them.

Soon the merry-go-round stopped, and Parker bet his Dad in climbing off his horse, running in her direction.

"Hi, Bones, it's so cool you're here!"

The child surprised her by flinging his arms around her neck, but she responded the hug.

"Hello, Parker, I'm glad to see you as well."

Booth regarded Brennan and his son with a smile full of pride.

"I have to second that, Bones, really 'cool᾽."

He ruffled the boy's hair.

"You want another round, Buddy?"

"Only if Bones joins us. Please?"

Parker was looking at her with pleading puppy eyes that she couldn't resist.

"I haven't done this in years, but why not."

Booth reached out his hand to her, and she accepted it, grateful for the contact. Brennan found that she longed for his touch, and this impulse was new and unfamiliar to her.

Parker looked at the entwined fingers of the two adults silently, and his face was beaming. Booth and Brennan shared a glance, and he cleared his throat.

"Uh, Parker, there is something I'd like to tell you. Bones and I... ahem, well, we..."

Somehow Booth couldn't find the right words to explain the miracle to his child.

"She's your girlfriend, I know."

Two jaws dropped.

"Ahem, yes."

The child nodded.

"That's cool. I've known it for quite a while, Dad, but I'm not mad that you haven't told me earlier."

"Well, Parker, it would have been impossible to tell earlier, it just happened recently."

"Dad, I'm not mad for not telling me, but I could get mad for you lying at me."

Brennan found her voice again.

"Your father is speaking the truth, Parker. There is no way you could have known."

"But I knew, Bones. He _always_ talks about you and looks at you. You're totally his girlfriend."

Leaning towards her partner, Brennan whispered,

"Great, one more person who knew before we did. And he his only a little boy."

"But what do they say about the wisdom of children, Bones?" he uttered between pressed teeth.

The reaction of his son had surprised him deeply, but he was satisfied with the result. Parker was fine with him and Bones being together? The word was a happy place.

The day went by with fun and laughter, and when the autumn chill began to creep into their limbs, the three of them headed to the Diner for some hot chocolate. The little boy was fidgeting around on his chair, bubbling on a sugar high, but Brennan tried to pay attention to his story about a science project at school. Booth admired her way with his child.

He plainly admired _her_.

His chest was almost bursting with pride, and he was convinced that this had to be the best Sunday ever. Her cheeks possessed a rosy glow, and Booth was sure that they would feel hot in his cold palms. His fingers itched to touch her, but he was relaxing in his seat. A content sigh left his lips, and when Parker had to go to the restroom, Brennan turned to her partner.

"Everything okay? You're very quiet."

He cupped her face gently, pleased to find out that he had been right about the temperature of her skin.

"Everything's just perfect. I'm damn happy, Temperance. Besides, it's quite hard to get between the two of you."

"Am I talking too much? I'm sorry, Booth, I found his science experiment extremely interesting."

He interrupted her with a soft kiss.

"No, please don't apologize. You're wonderful. He totally adores you. So do I, as a matter of fact."

Parker emerged from the bathroom to find his Dad and Bones staring at each other. He held her face in his hand, and they looked as if they were about to kiss. Okay, kissing was _gross_, but, nevertheless, the boy paused mid-track to give the two of them one more moment. He had always known that the "we're just partners" line couldn't be the whole truth, and he was happy for his father. Plus, Bones was cool, and if he had a chance to spend more time with her, Parker wouldn't complain. Bobbing on the balls of his feet, he decided that this had to be enough time and resumed his way to their table. He really wanted to finish his talk with Bones.

An hour later they dropped off a sleeping little boy at his mother's house. Booth was carrying his son, and Brennan followed them with Parker's rucksack. She was wondering how her appearance might look to Rebecca, but the blonde woman simply took her child out of his father's arms and nodded at his partner. Truth be told, Rebecca wasn't particularly surprised to see the three of them together; in her opinion it was about time for Seeley and his partner to stop dancing around each other. From Parker's stories Rebecca had gotten to like the smart scientist and she approved of the influence the other woman had on the kid. Therefore, all that Temperance Brennan would get from her was a thankfully knowing smile, and soon Brennan and Booth were back in his car.

Before she could fasten her seat belt, he had her in his arms and parted her lips with his tongue. His kiss was forceful and demanding with passion he had restrained the whole afternoon. Brennan's insides melted at the attack of his mouth, and she met him stroke for stroke until they were both out of breath. He released her with a final peck to her nose.

"What now, Bones? We need a plan."

She was lost.

"A plan?"

"Yup. Do you want to spend the night with me?"

"Yes, oh yes."

"Your place or mine? Because one of us will be short of fresh clothes in the morning."

"I need to be in the lab early tomorrow."

"However, you're also out of coffee."

"I am?"

"You are. So, your place first to grab some clothes and then to me. Okay?"

"That sounds reasonable."

Booth was already setting the car in motion. Having her in his apartment couldn't happen fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Early autumn chill turned into late autumn frostiness while Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth explored the new territory called "romance". They had spent the last three weeks in a bubble of laughter, sex and happiness. They still solved crimes together as successfully as always, and the easiness that characterized their working relationship had found access into their private lives and bedrooms without much effort.

Neither of them had named their feelings so far or lost a word about the future, but Booth felt himself building a life around her, and his priorities had shifted with a naturalness that almost scared him. Apart from Parker, nobody knew about the change in their relationship, and Brennan's reluctance to tell their friends marred his mood a bit. As he had promised, Booth wouldn't scrutinize her motives again – at least not loudly. However, a hint of doubt had started to gnaw at his insides, and sometimes when he looked at her sleeping face, his smile froze. He wished he could see into her brain, experience what she felt.

Because he was falling in love with her – or realizing that he had fallen in love with her a long time ago.

Booth had no idea which one was closer to the truth, but in the end it was just the same. Every morning he opened his eyes to her sweet face, he adored her a tad more. Every time she laughed, really laughed until her stomach ached, the sound of it sounded brighter to him. Every time he opened his arms for her, they seemed to spread just a few inches wider. And every time he was sleeping with her, he was in truth making love to her.

Alongside the clarity of his feelings for her his vulnerability increased. Why didn't she want to tell their friends? Could he be enough for her? Would she ever love him?

In his whole life Seeley Booth had never been so self-conscious, but then again, he had never played a game with so much at stake so far.

Driving to the Jeffersonian on a cold November morning, he was musing about the past weekend. He had wanted to watch the baseball game. Brennan had wanted to attend a lecture about the marital rites of some old Peruvian tribes. Whatsoever. In the end she had gone to her lecture alone while he had stared at his TV screen without much enthusiasm left. Later that day she had come back with cold cheeks and bright eyes, and it was much easier to kiss her than to speak about his insecurities. Was that the way things would be?

When he walked down the illuminated halls to her lab, Booth spotted a crowd of squints gathering around an Arabian looking middle-aged man. His Bones was among them, beaming at the stranger with a mixture of pride and adoration, and the way the man's gaze lingered on her was even more disturbing.

Booth stopped in his tracks, staring at the group. Suddenly sensing a presence next to him, he cast a sideways glance.

"Hi, Angela. Who is this guy? And why is the whole squint squad swarming around him as if he was a movie star?"

"It's always irritating when they get so enthusiastic about something, isn't it? His name is Abdul Rahman, and apparently he is a luminary in the field of forensic anthropology. In Morocco."

"Morocco? What the heck is he doing in the States?"

"Traveling? Meeting other luminaries? No idea, but he seems to be dotty about Brennan."

His stomach clenched with pure jealousy, but he tried to hide it. Soon Brennan saw her partner and made a gesture for him to join them.

"Booth, may I introduce Professor Rahman to you? His team has just gotten the permission to open the old Moroccan royal tombs. That's an amazing honor! Professor Rahman, this is my partner, Agent Seeley Booth."

Brown eyes met almost black ones, as the two men shook hands, evaluating each other in a competition as old as manhood itself.

"Professor Rahman, nice to meet you. What brings you to D.C.?"

"Agent Booth. I held a lecture and couldn't let the opportunity pass by to meet the famous Doctor Brennan. And to make her an offer."

The Professor's raspy voice was thick with a foreign accent that reminded Booth of the dark North African sky.

"An offer?"

"Yes, Booth, Professor Rahman asked me to join his team for the opening of the tombs."

Something inside of him snapped.

"Too bad you already have a job here. I'm sure that would have been an unforgettable experience."

Her brow furrowed, and Booth mentally cursed. He should know better than to speak for her.

"Actually, I'm considering it, Booth. Cam is not too excited about the prospect of me leaving for a while, but some of my grad students could cover for a limited period of time."

The Moroccan Professor observed the exchange between Doctor Brennan and her partner with interest. Agent Booth was reacting way out of a "partner" norm, and the beautiful scientist didn't seem to be so pleased about his possessiveness. Rahman wondered if something was going on between the two of them.

"Fine, Bones. I see you've already made up your mind. Have fun, then."

Clenching his fists, Booth turned around and stormed in the direction of her office to leave the case files on her desk. Before he could fulfill his task, he heard her door close with an angry "boom".

"Care to tell me what that was about?"

"Funny that you're the one asking. For how long exactly do you plan to leave?"

He turned around, burning with jealousy, but his rage froze at the first look into her ice-cold eyes. Brennan had her arms crossed in front of her chest, and her whole body was straightened to defend herself.

"A few weeks, not long. And I intended to discuss it with you first, but that seems to be superfluous now."

"Why discuss it with me when you've already made your decision? Besides, all your squint talk would have been lost on me, just a waste of your highly valuable time. So, why?"

"Why? Because we are in a _relationship_,and your opinion is important to me, you stupid moron. I assumed talking about this would be the right thing to do, but I _apologize_ if I have been wrong here. After all, you're the _expert_."

"Expert, Bones? I'm faraway from being anything close to an expert when it comes to you. Why don't you go back to your Professor?"

"He has left, Booth. Is this what this is all about? Are you jealous?"

"If you can't tell, why don't you ask your best friend? Oh, _right_, she doesn't even know about _us_."

Suddenly the reason of his behavior dawned on her.

"So, you're still questioning me? Because I asked for some time to explore the thing between us? To get used to sharing my life? Fine, let's tell the world, Booth."

Brennan grabbed his hand, dragging him out of her office onto the forensic platform. Stumbling behind her, Booth felt like an idiot. Wordlessly, he watched her sliding her card through the reader and clapping her hands.

"Attention, please? I have an announcement to make."

At her demanding tone, every pair of eyes in the lab turned to her. When Brennan was certain that the whole staff and all their friends were watching them, she captured Booth's face between her hands and pulled him in for a kiss that was neither soft nor light. Perplexed, Booth could do nothing than respond, and for the first time he kissed her with passion born out of anger.

Brennan was sure that his fingers would leave bruises on her hips, but she didn't care. She had to prove a point here, and when they broke apart a few moments later, she found a mix of confusion and passion in his features.

Unwilling to deal with it right now, she focused on the staring crowd anew.

"Thank you, that's all. Now go back to work, please."

Her eyes got caught on their friends' open-mouthed faces; they seemed to be speechless. Only a usually very shy lab assistant in the corner was jumping around happily – Brennan couldn't know that the woman had just won the Jeffersonian betting pool and that it would allow her to book an extended Christmas vacation.

Turning back to her partner, she saw that he had regained some of his composure – though his face looked more like a mask than truly calm.

"Did this public display of affection satisfy you?"

Booth was shocked. Sure, she had just shown without a doubt that they were in a sexual relationship – but he had forced her into doing so, and he felt bad for not waiting for her until she was ready.

"I'm sorry, Bones. For pushing you."

"Well, too late for that now. I'm still leaving. You get that, right?"

He nodded slowly.

"It's a onetime chance, I know."

Her face got soft at his obvious misery.

"Booth, I'm not leaving _you_. You wanted the real thing. Me leaving from time to time is part of the reality. That doesn't mean I'm running away from you, or that I find a renown Professor more inspiring than your company."

She spread her arms in a gesture full of helplessness.

"I'm a forensic anthropologist, and I'm one of the best in my field. You _knew_ that, Booth. I cannot _not_ accept an offer like Professor Rahman's."

"I understand it, Temperance, I really do. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Her heart got heavy at his words.

"Well, Booth, if you don't _like_ it, I seem to have overestimated your ability to understand me. I'm sorry."

Blinking away the moisture in her eyes, Brennan turned around on her heels. She would not let Booth see her crying.

-BONES-

Two days had passed, and Booth had learned from Cam that Brennan was scheduled to leave D.C. the next morning. He hadn't talked to her since their fight, and he was sick to his stomach with missing her.

It was ironic, but now that he was afraid he might have ruined everything that had been so wonderful between the two of them, he could completely understand that she had to go to Morocco and that it had nothing to do with him or their relationship.

It was who she was. It was whom he loved.

He couldn't bear the thought of Brennan leaving without a chance to kiss her goodbye, so on Wednesday evening Booth finally manned up and drove to her place.

It was cold and dark outside. There was light shining out of her windows, and he thought about her apartment. It was warm, always warm. A cozy sanctuary where he lad laughed and eaten. Snuggled with her on the couch. Slept with her in her bed. Made love to her.

He wanted that back. He needed her to be his home again.

Temperance Brennan was packing. She was a pro in that department as well. Her childhood had taught her the sad lesson not to set her heart on replaceable things – an attitude that had been helpful during the countless trips she had taken because of her studies or work. Now she was packing again – some more bones, another challenge were awaiting her, but for the first time she felt as if she was leaving something essential behind.

During the last two days she had thought of Booth constantly, but she had no idea how to fix this. If he couldn't understand her... he couldn't understand her. Brennan failed to see how she could explain a part of her that was her core.

She had barely slept since their fight and she missed him with almost physical pain. Not only his comforting body resting next to her at night or their satisfying sexual encounters – just everything.

A knock on her door interrupted her musings, and when she opened it, Brennan closed her eyes in relief.

Wordlessly, Booth entered her apartment, and before she had a chance to speak, she was in his arms, his lips crushing onto hers. He smelled like soap and _him_, and she opened her mouth to his searching tongue without hesitation. Brennan had forced her body to accept the withdrawal of physical attention, but now that his solid form was pressed against her own again, every fiber of her being was burning with passion, drinking in the missed contact, hungry for more.

Booth pushed her backwards until her spine was touching the wall, and she clung to him for dear life, kissing and sucking, her hands roaming over every inch of skin she could find.

Her legs opened for his hips on a will of their own until he was flush against her, grinding into her. He was already hard, and she had to gasp at the sweet friction between their bodies. Heat was pooling at the juncture of her thighs, and as she threw her head back, it hit the wall hard.

Immediately, his palm came around her neck to protect her. Even in his darkest passion, Booth was holding her as if she was precious, and Brennan wanted to sob at the tenderness that rushed through her body alongside the fire.

His other hand found its way into her yoga pants, opening her even further. Brennan moaned into his mouth, when his nails brushed through her curls, and she almost cried, as one of his fingers dipped into her.

There were words he wanted, needed to say, but she was so tight, so wet, so soft that all Booth could do was kiss her, touch her. She thought he didn't know her? Fine, but he knew her body, her reactions to his caresses.

He felt her fluids around his fingers, as he stroked her so intimately, her incoherent noises swallowed by his greedy lips. She tasted so familiar that he wanted to howl with pleasure, and he devoured her with unleashed desire, dark and dangerous.

Soon touching her wasn't enough anymore, and Booth loosened his grip on her to pull the pants down her legs. By a fortunate coincidence her underwear went down as well, and she was standing there on bare legs, so long and gracious, her private beauty revealed to his eyes.

Booth dropped to his knees in front of her. He could smell her arousal, and the damp pink of her flesh made him lose his mind. Without thinking he brought his lips to her, unable to resist the urge to finally taste her.

As his mouth closed around her, Brennan whimpered in protest, but he just shook his head, gently grazing her with his teeth. A gasp close to a cry left her mouth, as his tongue entered her, plunging into her so intimately that she felt ashamed and aroused at the same time. Her body betrayed her by spreading her legs, and Booth captured her hips to steady her, as he continued to lick and suck.

A rush of deep satisfaction consumed him at the feeling of her rich saltiness on his tongue, and Booth wished nothing more than making her come like this – but a distant corner of his mind remembered a conversation and a promise.

When he finally forced himself to break the contact and rose again, he found her shaking, her eyes behind a curtain of unshed tears.

His chest ached, and he cupped her face gently.

"Forgive me, Bones."

His voice was barely a whisper, and a moment later he took off her shirt and drew her naked body into his arms.

"Forgive me."

He felt her tears dampening the collar of his shirt, but she nodded in acceptance. Suddenly he needed her with force he had never known before. Without finesse Booth stripped off his clothes and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her until he could feel the tip of his shaft at her entrance.

And with a rotation of his hips he slid into her body, finally joining them again. Brennan's face was buried in the crook of his neck, and as she felt him filling her, she couldn't subside her sobs anymore.

Never in her life had she been overly sentimental, but in this moment, one with her partner in every sense of the word, every pretense of strength left her, reducing her to nothing but feelings. His soothing words, whispered in a voice so raw. The thickness of his shaft moving inside of her. His strong arms holding her. The rough texture of the wall against her spine. The heat of his skin.

He was thrusting into her without tenderness, but never hurting her. Grunting noises left his mouth, and she pulled him into her body even tighter – with her arms, her legs and her inner muscles. Their sweat was mingling, as their chests rubbed against each other, heightening the friction.

"Bones... Temperance... I am _so_ sorry. I understand you. Everything," he uttered, and she cried heavy tears.

She cried, as he continued pumping into her, and she cried, as she finally came around him. Stars were dancing behind her eyelids, but even they couldn't stop the tears from falling. Brennan felt his sharp intake of breath, as he shot his release into her body, clutching her hips in a way that would have been painful if she hadn't felt so damn weightless.

They trembled against each other, and when he had recovered, Booth placed countless soft little kisses all over her face, licking the saltiness from her skin.

Brennan's world moved as he gathered her in his arms, carrying her into her bedroom, and as soon as they were under the covers, she found her place in his arms again, dampening his chest with her tears. He held her so tightly that she could barely breathe.

"Booth, I was so scared I had lost you."

Moisture that wasn't her own hit her face.

"I'm sorry, Baby, I've been so stupid, but not stupid enough to give you up because of one fight. I'm proud of everything you are, and I know that you have to go. I will miss you so much, but I trust you."

"Booth, believe me, I'm not leaving you. I will always come back to you."

"I know, I know. Please stop crying, everything will be fine."

"You mean so much to me, Booth, and I'm not good at relationships, but I really want you in my life."

"Temperance, you are wonderful. You've made me so happy. Please, be mine again."

She sniffled.

"I am, Booth, I am. Always have been."

It was a hard thing for her to admit, but the moment was so sore that the words tumbled out of her mouth before she had a chance to think. They were true, she had to admit. Anthropologically impossible, but still true.

There was one thing left for him to apologize for.

"Bones, I'm sorry that I kissed you... _there_. I know I promised you to wait until you're ready. I'm sorry."

Her confusion was palpable for one second.

"You're talking about oral sex?"

She regarded her partner inquiringly.

"No need to blush after you have actually done it. Although, I would have preferred if you had waited for my permission, I acknowledge that this had to do more with your need than me losing control, so I give you kind of a belated okay. Okay?"

He grinned with relief.

"You're awesome, Baby. I'm totally in awe with you."

Her face got serious again.

"I'm glad you came. So glad."

He nodded.

"I had to. And believe it or not, I had a nice little speech prepared... but the moment I saw you somehow my words left with fleeing colors."

"I don't understand that completely, but I think I grasp your implications."

"When do you have to leave tomorrow?"

"My flight is scheduled for 9 am."

"May I drive you to the airport."

"That would be acceptable. But, Booth, Professor Rahman will be there as well."

For a brief moment a dark flicker clouded his brown eyes.

"I get it. Nevertheless, may I? And, Temperance, I meant it when I said that I trust you."

Understanding him fully this time, she nodded.

"I'd like that Booth. And if you want to, you can pick me up as well. I'll be back in four weeks."

His guts clenched.

"_Four weeks_? That's-," noticing her facial expression, he quickly back-pedaled, "that's not so long after all. I'm already looking forward to pick you up."

"Booth, I... I..."

Searching her eyes, he encouraged her to go on, but she bowed her head to look away.

"I'll miss you as well, Booth."

Somehow disappointed but determined not to push her further, Booth gently kissed her temple.

"We'll make it through this, my dear. I promise. Now sleep, there are some very royal bones waiting for you."

Snuggling deeper into his chest, she clasped his hand with her own. His scent was enveloping her, lulling her into sleep together with his steady heartbeat.

"Night, Booth."

Then her breath pattern started to even out, and Booth was sure that she had fallen asleep. Still, he felt vulnerable, but holding her soothed the pain, provided comfort and strength. He placed a careful kiss on her closed eyelid, tasting the salt of her tears.

"I love you, Babe," he whispered.

He knew she couldn't hear him anymore, but he felt better for saying the words.


	3. Chapter 3

III.

The first week went by in a rush of excitement and novelty. Dealing with the Moroccan red tape had been a challenge, but the outcome was definitely worth it. Opening the royal tombs had been an epic moment, and holding remains so valuable in her hands had turned out to be one of the most amazing events of Brennan's scientific life.

She had emailed Booth after her safe arrival in Marrakech but hadn't heard much from him since. It was okay, she had decided.

Brennan had left him and D.C. in an emotionally unstable state, and having some distance helped her to put her belief system back in order. The memories of their last night together were nagging at her, and as the days went by, she found them harder and harder to ignore.

Never before had she cried during a sexual encounter, and this display of weakness troubled her. She wasn't foolish enough to believe that Booth could think less of her now, but the reason why bothered her.

He had pushed her out of her comfort zone – certainly, that was part of it. However, it wasn't everything. The moment he had appeared on her doorstep, a burden had been lifted from her shoulders, and she had felt dizzy with relief.

He had held his promise, hadn't abandoned her.

Brennan needed Booth in a way she had never longed for another human being before, and admitting that was hard for her. Life was better when he was around. Everything seemed to be brighter, even breathing was easier. Looking at herself through his eyes, metaphorically speaking, made her see a woman she hadn't known so far. One whose feelings were as important as her professional skills. Who put an effort into surprising her mate with concert tickets or house-made meals. Who was happy as well faced with his pleasure.

Brennan had always been self-conscious about her interpersonal skills, but with Booth she didn't feel insufficient. Even her new insecurities and softness – so uncommon for her – seemed to make her rather stronger than weaker.

And that was a concept she couldn't even begin to understand. Their fight and the two following days had been extremely painful, but she found herself willing to experience the despair over and over again if she could be in his arms in the end.

Why would one be okay with suffering?

Anthropologically speaking, it contradicted with the self-preservation instinct of human beings, but still, there was nothing she wouldn't inflict on herself... for him.

Brennan had realized that she was walking on uncommon territory right after their relationship had changed and she had attempted to understand the concept of the bonding of mates in a scientific regard – she had even attended a lecture about the old Peruvian marital rites, but somehow looking at the facts as an anthropologist couldn't satisfy her this time.

So she tried to think out of the box, tried to wrap her mind around something her friends and Booth valued so highly.

_Love_.

All those contradictions she felt – could it simply be love? Did she love Booth?

-BONES-

The rise and set of the sun marked her days on the Moroccan project, and every night at 7 pm Brennan was done for the day, ready to join her colleagues for a mint-tea or to go back to the lovely riad that accommodated her.

The traditional guest house was located in the pulsating heart of the old town, the medina. The streets were vibrating with motorcycles, donkeys and makeshift market booths that sold bananas so small, fresh and rich you could never find in the States. Even in November it was still hot, and sometimes the air was almost too thick to breathe.

The riad was like a sanctuary amidst the hurly-burly, an oasis of calm. An open garden in the center was the pride of the building. Exotic flowers were blossoming, and hypnotizing foreign scents soared out of a little fountain in the middle.

There were only a few guests, and the elderly lady who ran the house together with her husband had gotten quite fond of the young scientist. Their conversations were halting, half English, half French with the help of wordless gestures where their language skills ended.

The Moroccan woman had lived in this same house her whole life. She had been born there, raised there, and when she had gotten married, her husband – being the fourth son of a poor family – had moved in as well. Their children had been born and grown up. Very soon Brennan realized that not the garden but his owner was the true heart of the house, and she envied the older woman for the roots she had, the natural way in which she was grounded in her life.

Brennan found herself fascinated by the relationship of the older couple as well. She assumed that they were way past their seventies, but an adorable affection was obvious in every look they shared. Brennan hadn't expected to find tenderness like that among the elderly in this culture, and she berated herself for her arrogance.

One time Brennan had tried to bring it up for discussion, but the older woman had just shrugged and pointed at two rose bushes in the corner, so grown together that – if it weren't for the different colors of the blossoms – one could think it was only a single plant.

It was a more than a metaphor – it was visible and tangible.

The woman and her husband had started as two separate things, but after all those years side by side they had become one just like these rose bushes. And together they were bigger and stronger than somebody could ever be alone. Looking at the blooming flowers, Brennan's chest tightened, and finally she began to understand.

It wasn't about giving up something – it was about becoming more.

Sometime in the second week Temperance Brennan enjoyed a late tea at the rooftop of her guest house, the African night sky above her, and the voices of Marrakech not quiet yet. A scent of jasmine was in the air, and the call of the Muezzins was cutting into the night, reminding of a God she didn't believe in. Nevertheless, she bowed her head in respect.

Her skin was tingling after the sun of the day, and Brennan could still feel the ancient dust in her lungs. Something deep inside of her ached, but she was able to label it now. It was missing Booth, and she embraced the feeling and everything it meant.

Two more weeks until she would see him again, close her arms around him and press her face into his chest. Two more weeks.

Calculating the time difference in her head, she found out that it was almost 8 o'clock in the evening in D.C. He would already be at home, maybe relaxing on his couch and enjoying a beer. Brennan longed for hearing his voice, and she realized that there was no reason why she shouldn't call him. With a smile she pulled her cell out of her pocket.

-BONES-

"Crap, crap, crap."

Having spilled beer onto his shirt, Seeley Booth ogled the mess with a grimace. Great, this day seemed to be just as wonderful as all the other ones since she had left. He missed Temperance Brennan – her voice, her laughter and everything. Working without her sucked, even apart from the fact that no one could possibly replace her professionally wise.

If he hadn't already known that he was madly in love with her – the last days would have proven it beyond a doubt. One week into her absence he had made a trip to her apartment to empty her mailbox and check if everything was okay. Of course, everything was neat and perfectly fine, and Booth had no idea which crazy part of him could talk the rest of his being into spending the night at her place. All he knew was that he had found a trace of her unique scent on her pillow and that sliding under the cocoon of her soft blanket did at least provide some comfort.

In the morning he had awoken to an empty apartment, and even her scent had made place for his own. His single toothbrush in her bathroom seemed to be mocking him, and the rooms were awfully empty without her presence.

God, he really needed her back.

Day thirteen without her was coming to an end, and Booth had lost track of how often he had fought back the desire to call her. She was fine, he knew that from her emails, and without putting it into words, Booth understood that he needed to give her some space. He didn't want to press a woman like Temperance Brennan into commitment; he needed for her to come to him.

If there was a chance that he might wake up to her face thirty years from now, he wanted for his future self to be sure that it had been her choice to share her life with him. So he waited, and if patience was a virtue, the virtue was killing him.

The sound of his ring tone was mingling with the commentator's voice of the match on TV, and Booth fished for his phone, hoping that there was a case that would distract him from this pathetic misery. Without looking at the display, he accepted the call.

"Booth."

"Hi..."

And everything fell back into place, as her soft voice caressed his ear.

"_Bones_."

"How are you, Booth?"

'I miss you! I love you! Come back!᾽

"Fine, just fine. The work load has been low, and your lab is still standing. How is Morocco?"

"Hot. Amazing. And hot. Right now I'm sitting at the rooftop of my guest house, and the air is full of voices and intoxicating scents. Not literally, of course."

He chuckled, almost seeing her under the faraway starry sky.

"How are the royal bones?"

Taking another sip out of his beer bottle, Booth relaxed into the cushions, fully aware that she would talk squinty for at least five minutes now. And she didn't disappoint him.

"So, your trip is a success?"

"It is, Booth. I'm delighted to be part of this team."

A wistful smile appeared on his face, his old fear that he might not be able to offer her enough creeping into his heart.

"You want to extend your stay, then?"

Almost four-thousand miles away, she could sense his mood.

"No. I want to come back home. To the lab. To you. Booth, I miss you."

"You mean you miss working with me?"

Waiting for her reply, he held his breath.

"Of course I do, I've always missed that when I have been away in the past. But I miss _you_ as well. The whole rest. Booth, did you know that rose bushes can grow together until they almost look like one plant?"

Irritated by her change of topic, Booth scratched his head.

"Eh, no."

"Me neither."

"Are you telling me you're interested in botanic now?"

He heard her throaty laughter, the one he loved so much.

"Not particularly. What I'm trying to say is that I _really_ miss you, Booth. I long for you... I need you."

And with a deep breath his insecurities vanished.

"Two more weeks, Baby, and I'm counting every minute. With you gone, I'm not the same."

Four-thousand miles, and his confession passed them in a heartbeat.

"When I come back, Booth, it's almost Christmas time. Do you want to spend the holidays with me?"

"I'd love to, Temperance. But I'd understand if you prefer going to a dig instead. You seemed to like that in the past."

He made an effort to reach out to her, and something inside of her opened.

"I used to do that because I rather work than being alone when everything is about family and love. I'd choose spending Christmas with you over a dig every time."

"Because I'm one kind of family for you?"

She paused for a moment, almost ready to make a confession. Almost.

"That too, Booth."

He understood, and bright joy made him dizzy.

"We'll have a Christmas tree, Bones! We can make gingerbread together – I already see you with dough all over your body."

She giggled.

"Exactly how clumsy do you think I am?"

"Well, Bones, I didn't say that it would be your fault. Or an accident in the first place," he smirked, reveling in the fantasy of cleaning her skin with his tongue. Yum... dough and Bones...

Her stomach did somersaults, perfectly in agreement with the scenario Booth was creating.

"Tell me more about the dough. Specifically where would it be?"

"Hm, I'm still working on that one. Your breasts... definitely. Around your bellybutton as well. Maybe on your thighs. If you let me..."

She didn't have to think twice.

"I'll let you, Booth. Whatever you want. No more holding back. You can have everything."

His chest tightened and expanded at the same time.

"If only you knew how badly I want to hold and kiss you right now..."

She spoke on a whisper.

"I know it, Booth. I feel it as well. Two more weeks."

"Two more weeks, Temperance. We'll survive that, right?"

"Yearning is a very uncommon cause of death, so I'm positive we will. Ah, you didn't mean that literally, right?"

"Nope. But it's reassuring to know. I... I," his voice faltered. "Take care, my dear. Eat, sleep, don't burn your skin. You're so precious to me..."

"You're important to me as well, Booth. Don't get shot and don't argue with the squints too much. Be safe."

"Sleep tight, Temperance. I cannot wait to have you back."

"Me too, Booth. Bye."

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the disconnect button, and ending the line felt like cutting off something vital.

"I love you, Booth," Brennan told the dead phone in her hand, the glistening sky above her and every single soul in this restless city who wanted to hear it.

Temperance Brennan was in love.

-BONES-

Two weeks equal 336 hours. 20.160 minutes. Too many damn seconds. In two weeks 225,3 billion miles could be covered by light speed. The earth would make 3,84 % of her rotation around the sun. And knowing all those facts didn't help one iota.

Two weeks are a bloody long time to miss someone.

Not having Parker over for Thanksgiving, Booth offered to work willingly, glad to be busy during the holiday bliss around him. On the bright side, that would allow him to take Christmas off without bad conscience. Not once after his very young childhood years had he looked forward to this time of the year so much.

Since their first phone call Brennan had emailed him daily – sometimes just a brief anecdote, other times longer and more private. She had even sent him a postcard with the photo of a camel surrounded by snow-covered mountains. They had phoned two more times. Talking or writing to her didn't ease the longing, but Booth felt good to know about Brennan's daily life, and her attempt of sharing touched and reassured him.

He had stared at her handwriting on the postcard for a long time. _Yours, Bones_. He remembered how much this nickname had used to annoy her in the beginning and how fond she'd gotten of it over the years. Whenever she called herself "Bones", _his_ name for her, his chest clang with pride.

Whatever she was – and Booth was sure that he would be short of words before he came anywhere near describing her – she was his. And he was hers.

Without being impressed by the longing of two people for each other, the earth continued to travel around the sun in her own time, and eventually the day Booth could meet Brennan at the airport came.

Afraid that he would get stuck in traffic and end up being late, Booth arrived at Dulles way too early. Screening the timetables, he was glad to see that at least her flight wouldn't be delayed. He killed some time with drinking coffee and observing the greeting scenes in the arrival area.

Years ago one of his former girlfriends had talked him into watching a movie about Christmas and couples, and he remembered a line which said that to witness love and happiness you just have to go to an airport. The movie had been right, he had to admit, as families and lovers reunited with smiles and kisses. Booth couldn't wait to get his own love and happiness back.

Then he saw her, and everything stilled around him.

Her auburn hair was hidden underneath a creamy woolen hat, an impossibly big scarf slung around her neck, covering most of her face. She was tanned and flushed and so incredibly beautiful.

Booth could tell the moment that Brennan finally spotted him. A childlike smile brightened her features, and her feet started to move automatically. Without paying attention to the crowd surrounding her, she rushed in his direction until all he had to do was outstretch his arms. And she almost jumped into them, showering him with laughter, kisses and life.

She smelled like amber and nutmeg, her cold winter hair a sharp contrast to her sun-kissed skin. Her body melted into his arms – strong, solid, real – and finally Booth could breathe again. He inhaled her scent deeply, savoring her with every pore, overwhelmed with emotions.

"My love... I have you back..."

His warm lips found her cold ones, and he poured every second of longing into his kiss. Wrapping his arms tighter around her waist – with her thick clothes it felt as if he was hugging a big teddy bear – Booth let his tongue dance with hers, reconnecting with his woman on the most basic level ever.

Finally breaking apart, his dark eyes burned into her blue ones, and she looked at him with bright joy and new depth.

"Booth, I love you."

The words left her lips before she could think, but for once in her life Brennan didn't care and went with the moment. She _did_ love him, and the second she had seen him in the crowd, she had known that she needed to tell him. As soon as possible, or she might burst with everything she felt.

She watched his face, as her words sunk in, and he regarded her with a mixture of disbelief, adoration and delight.

"You love me?"

Flinging her arms around his neck, she nodded so hard that the hat was bobbing on her head.

"I love you, Seeley Booth. With all my heart. And my brain."

A second later she was lifted and he whirled her around, laughing so blithely like she had never heard him laugh before.

"You love me!"

Putting her down again, he took her face into his hands, and she almost drowned in his brown orbs.

"And I love you, Temperance Brennan. Like a fool. With everything I have."

Suddenly, she understood. The blitheness, the laughter, being whirled around.

Truth be told, Brennan had assumed that Booth might feel that way for her, after all, he was carrying his heart on his sleeve, but hearing the actual words filled her chest with warmth she had never known before.

And finally, after all those years in ignorance, Temperance Brennan had discovered her metaphorical heart.

Kissing him was the most natural thing to do, and so she followed the impulse until she longed for more, things she could impossibly get in the middle of a crowded airport.

"Take me home, Booth."

-BONES-

They tumbled into her apartment as a tangle of limbs and hearts and luggage. Fumbling at each other's clothes with the clumsiness of teenagers, they finally managed to fall over her suitcase, bursting out in laughter at finding themselves on her floor. Still in her teddy bear like attire, Brennan giggled until she got a hiccup, and Booth stared at his partner with a combination of tenderness and amusement.

"I'm glad you find this funny."

She laughed even harder.

"I don't know why I'm laughing. I suppose the endorphins are messing with my reason."

"Endorphins, huh?"

With faked dignity Booth rose to his feet, smoothed his suit and lowered his hand to her.

"Come up, Bones, we can do better than that."

Accepting his hand, she let him pull her into a standing position. Removing the woolen hat from her head, he straightened her frizzy curls with his palm. Her scarf was next, and he needed some time to unwrap the long knitted piece.

"You know, it's not _that_ cold."

"It most definitely is when you're used to the North African temperature."

"You're still freezing?"

Brennan listened into her body, but every cell reassured her that she was indeed feeling very warm right now, so she just shook her head.

"Good because I intend to put off more of your clothes, my dear. And then I'm gonna make you hot."

"Go ahead, Booth. I perfectly agree with your plan."

One by one he opened the buttons of her thick coat until the garment finally fell apart... revealing a light cardigan.

Booth rolled his eyes in faked impatience.

"Really? One more jacket?"

"Yeah, Booth, call it the thrill of anticipation."

He kissed the smile from her face, unable to wait any longer. However, her eyes remained open, shining at him with emotions he had never dared to hope for.

"I love you. Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou."

"So do I, Booth. Do you want to hear me saying it again?"

His hands fell to the zipper of her jacket, slowly pulling it down.

"Absolutely."

"I," she pecked his eyelid, "love," a kiss at his nose, "you." Then her mouth was back on his, gently tugging his upper lip between her teeth.

"I love you, Booth. And I don't need you or anybody else to explain it to me because I simply know it. Isn't it wonderful?"

He saw her own astonishment about this revelation, felt it as well.

"It's the best thing ever. I'm so proud of you."

His hand wandered to her chest, coming to an halt over her strong heartbeat.

"So you've found it?"

"Yes, Booth. There is more in our hearts than blood and muscles. Though, anthropologically speaking-"

Cutting her off with a deep kiss, Booth stripped the cardigan down her shoulders, leaving her in jeans and a simple black longsleeve. Soon Brennan seemed to have lost interest in scientific jibber-jabber, eagerly pulling his shirt out of his trousers to connect with bare skin.

Booth groaned at the sensation of her fingernails grazing his back, and he almost hated the fact that he had to remove her hands from their current position to get rid of her shirt. Nevertheless, it had to be done. Her bra was black, cupping her high breasts like an early Christmas present for him, and his mouth got dry.

The sight of her tempting chest had distracted him for a moment, and when he came back to the world, Brennan's deft fingers had already opened his belt buckle, diving into his pants to wrap around his member. His eyes closed in heavenly pleasure.

"Ah, Bones..."

"I've missed this part as well, Booth. The way you feel hot to my touch. How you say my name," she whispered.

"Not as much as I have missed it," and without much fanfare he scooped her up and headed into her bedroom.

He almost threw her onto the covers, but she clung to his neck, and so he went down with her as well, landing unceremoniously on top of her.

"Ouch. Did I crush you?"

"Nowhere near enough."

Before he could blink, her mouth assaulted him, and she used her limbs to hold him in place above her. Booth was convinced that he had to be too heavy for her slender body, but, hell, how could he complain when Temperance Brennan was hugging him like that?

However, it was an impossible task to remove her pants when she was clinging to him like that, so he freed himself to slide down her body until his lips met her stomach. Feather-light kisses were raining around her bellybutton, and when his tongue finally dipped into it, her back arched.

Casting a quick glance at her face – rosy cheeks, open mouth, heavy-lidded eyes – Booth turned his attention back to her pants. Nudging her legs further apart, he buried his face between her thighs. Despite the rough texture of the fabric, he felt heat radiating from her, and his smooth cheek brushed alongside the seam.

Brennan was in sweet agony, as his fingers finally loosened the buttons. Lifting her hips, she helped him as much as she could to pull off the superfluous garment. Somewhere along the line her feet ended up bare as well until nothing more than matching lace underwear covered her.

After having stripped down to his boxers, Booth granted himself one moment to simply study her. She emanated dignity and grace, and he traced the hem of her flimsy bra with his fingers. Briefly, he debated to take off her jewelry, but in the end he opted against it. After all, it was her.

His eyes fell to the dark triangle of lace at the juncture of her legs, and he lowered his face to her one more time, remembering her promise.

"Temperance, I want you to know that very soon I will pull down these panties you wear."

He felt her nod more than he saw it.

"Then I will part your legs and taste you."

His lips brushed over her covered core, eliciting a whimper from her.

"Then I will lick and suck you until you come against my mouth. You hear me?"

His teeth joined in his lips, and she cried out.

"Yes, please, do it."

"You're sure? Because once I've started I won't stop. Not this time."

He surprised her by stroking her full length with his raspy tongue, and she squirmed involuntarily.

"Damn it, Booth, if you wait one more minute, I'll do it myself."

He chuckled against her flesh, and the vibrations drove her crazy.

"Really? I bet you cannot do that."

And he tugged aside the lace, his tongue grazing over her entrance.

"Or this."

His lips found her clit, sucking it into his mouth.

"Okay, you win," she panted heavily and pulled him up, her eyes burning into his.

"Please, Booth, please. Don't torture me."

He dove in for a kiss, fast and breathless, and she could taste herself in his mouth.

"Oh, Babe, don't worry. All I want for you is pleasure."

His hands came around her back, unclasping the bra, finally exposing her breasts. His palms closed around the warm heaviness, squeezing her carefully. Her taut nipples pressed against his skin, and he gently rubbed them with his thumb.

One more kiss, and Booth slid southwards again, taking her underwear with him until he rested between her legs on the floor. They fell apart on their own accord, and without shame Brennan let him see her. Heaving chest, dark curls, pink folds. The most beautiful view in the world.

Booth sighed with delight, the throbbing of his own arousal banned to a distant part of his mind, as he lowered himself to her anew. This time there was no barrier of lace between them, and he sucked her into his mouth greedily.

Her fists clenched around the sheets, and Booth captured her hips with his hands to still her, as he continued to explore her. She tasted like heaven, sweet and salty at the same time. His tongue circled her opening, finally diving into her. Her moans made him impossibly harder, and a rush of passion clouded his brain. There was no halt anymore, no limit, and he spread her legs further, stroking her with lips, tongue and teeth.

With eyes shut so close that it almost hurt, Brennan felt him between her legs, claiming her body. There was no place to hide, but, nevertheless – or because of it – a part of her fought against the sensations. It was too much, simply too much, and when she was sure she might implode, Brennan began to fight it, him. A second later she was robbing away from his mouth, her feet struggling to free themselves.

Within a heartbeat he broke the contact, and his forehead touched hers.

"Babe, don't fight me, please. I love you."

Clutching to his body, she almost sobbed in frustration.

"I'm trying, I really am."

Suddenly his finger was inside of her, caressing her, as he attempted to soothe her turmoil with his endearments.

"It's okay, Temperance. Whatever you can offer me, it's enough. I take it, and I'm more than happy with it. This is just about _me_ giving something to _you_. Okay?"

She nodded, kissing him with need close to despair.

Then he was back between her legs, his mouth joining in his finger, gentler this time, so trustful, so lovingly. He kissed and licked her under soft whispers, enjoying her taste and her moans, and, eventually, Brennan found new safety way beyond her comfort zone.

When the trembling started it was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, and she was falling so deep, so fast – but his arms caught her, held her, brought her back to the world. A single tear left her eye, as the ecstasy ebbed away, leaving her spent and empty but so full.

Opening her lids again, she found him smiling down on her.

"Welcome back, my love."

And she laughed and cried and wrapped her arms around him, smiling some more. She was free

-BONES-

They were lying in silence for a while, she absorbing the wonder that had just happened, he giving her time to do so. With every other woman this might have frustrated him, but with Temperance Brennan being the woman, it was a whole new game. Booth's nether region still ached in unreleased desire, but having given her that kind of pleasure satisfied him on a different level. He loved her so damn much, and making her feel out of control was a joy he had not words to describe.

So he simply held her, hoping that she was okay while drawing circles on her back until she finally stirred in his arms.

"Booth, I'm sorry."

"No need. What are you sorry for?"

"For being so complicated."

A honest laughter left his chest.

"Never apologize for something I love so much."

She smiled.

"For being selfish as well."

His eyebrow arched.

"Huh? Selfish?"

With a seductive smile her hand wandered into his boxers.

"Yes. I'm fully aware that you haven't been pleasured, yet. Regardless, you're lying here with me, offering comfort I didn't even know I might need. I used to be quite self-assured during sexual encounters."

"First, this is not a 'sexual encounter᾽. Second, I really don't need to hear how you've been with other men. Third, you're my girl, and I want all of you, not only sexual release."

Gripping him in a tight hold, she grazed his auricle with her lips.

"But still, sexual release is a nice add-on, isn't it?"

Brennan felt the fluid of his anticipation between her fingers and spread it over his hardness.

"If I recall correctly, I've just gained my permission to taste you as well, right?"

He cupped her face with his palms.

"Whatever you want. But, Bones, never doubt for a second that just lying here with you makes me happier than everything else ever could."

She stared at him with big eyes, the temptress abandoning her for a moment.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Nothing. Everything. Being you is enough."

His voice was raw with honesty and passion, and the latter brought her back on track. Shoving away his underwear, she took in his aroused length. He was dark, smooth and so male. Suddenly Brennan couldn't wait to close her lips around him.

Shifting her position until it allowed her to bend over him comfortably, she lowered her head to his pulsating heat. Tentatively, her tongue flickered over his velvety shaft, causing Booth to exhale a shuddered breath.

Smiling in satisfaction, Brennan doubled her efforts, sucking his tip into her mouth – and a rush of possessiveness flooded her body, as her tongue swirled over the plump head. She had never been particularly fond of fellatio in the past, but somehow it was different this time. The way Booth surrendered himself to her ministrations, how he fondled her hair but never grabbed her or pushed her, made her wet with arousal again. Liquid passion was burning between her legs, as she concentrated on her partner, determined to let this one be about him and him alone.

Almost swallowing his thickness, Brennan didn't miss the feral groan that left his throat, and he couldn't quite stop his pelvis from rocking into her mouth. Finally noticing that she was wasting one very skilled hand, her palm found its way into his dark pubic hair, brushing through the wiry curls before cupping his satiny balls. Matching her caresses with the pressure of her mouth, she gently tugged at them.

Suddenly, she was turned around, coming to an halt on her side with his face so very close to her core again. Not breaking the contact once, she continued her up- and downwards motion, feeling the puff of his breath on her throbbing center.

Her head fell backwards, opening her throat for him even further, as she felt his lips on her anew. One big hand came around her hip, nails digging into the milky white flesh, as his tongue plunged into her willing body.

It could have disturbed her, should have distracted her, but when she sucked him in deeper, Booth groaned into her flesh, and it rippled through every cell of her body.

His face between her legs became the center of her being just as much as his heat under her tongue. When he clutched her even harder, his whole frame quaking and his fluids finally hitting her palatal, Brennan didn't know if she came because of his tongue inside of her, or if the sheer image of what they were doing was enough – and truth be told, she didn't care.

She licked him gently, taking everything he had to give, and before her world had a chance to stop shaking, she was turned around one more time, crushed to his chest. His breath was heavy against her ear, and stroking his strong back softly, she tried to ground him.

"Oh, Bones..."

Words were somehow hard to form, so he simply pressed his mouth onto hers, opening her lips with his tongue until their flavors were mingling in a way so intimate that Booth almost saw stars. Her way to respond the kiss rocked his world – just as much as the sex, her laughter or her smile.

"Thank you, my dear, thank you."

Shifting a few inches away from him, Brennan eyed him curiously.

"Why are you thanking me? This was meant to be just your pleasure, and I should feel bad that you made it about me as well."

"No feeling bad. This was the best thing ever, believe me. Hell, your mouth had me on fire after a second, but that I was _allowed_ to do just the same thing to you made it so much better."

Again, Brennan found herself on foreign ground, but she discovered that she had gotten quite comfortable in walking on it, so she went with her guts one more time.

"Booth, I say it once and for all. You have the permission to kiss me or to touch me whenever and wherever it pleases you."

She paused, a thought passing her mind.

"Not at work of course, but apart from that, never doubt that your touch or presence are more than welcome to me. Never hesitate, Booth, never question what I feel for you."

He kissed her, he simply couldn't help it.

"I don't want to push you, Temperance. I will be there for you as long as you let me, but it has to be your choice."

"Don't you understand that it already _is_ my choice? I have to admit that my habit of getting confused in the middle of sexual activities could send irritating signals to you, but, Booth, those were my very own issues and not me questioning us. I," her voice was suddenly a whisper full of insecurities, "I really want to be the woman you need."

"Oh, you are. And so much more, Babe."

Supporting her weight on one elbow, she pinched him gently with her free hand.

"One thing I've meant to tell you for quite a while now: Don't call me 'Babe᾽."


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

One week before Christmas it started to snow. Powdery white flakes touched the ice-cold city, covering houses and naked trees in soft white innocence, turning the whole city into a winter wonderland.

Brennan watched the dance of the first snowflakes out of Booth's living room window, wrapped in a warm blanket and his arms.

She laughed more, these days. Of course, he hadn't stopped calling her infuriating pet names, but rather than being annoyed about it, Temperance Brennan had come to the realization that she had gotten used to it. One time she even found her head popping up in the supermarket, as an unknown guy had called his girlfriend "Baby". She would never tell Booth about her reaction, though, it would only inflate his ego further. And, wow, how his ego had been inflated in the past weeks.

She had caught him whistling, even singing along to the radio so wrong that it violated every sense of music in the world – but she couldn't care less. The lopsided sneer couldn't be washed off his face, and realizing that she herself was the source of his ridiculous happiness – let's just say her grin matched his own.

Eventually, everyone in the lab had stopped walking on eggshells around the two of them. After all, Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth in a relationship wasn't that hard a concept to wrap one's mind around.

They remained mostly professional at work, and if they slipped sometimes – well, the two partner's setting the world in motion to do everything for each other wasn't new to anybody. It wasn't as if Booth had not always done anything in and beyond his power to protect Brennan; it wasn't as if she had not always called him first whenever she had something to share.

They attended the annual Jeffersonian Christmas party as a couple. Eggnog was flowing, and after everybody had gotten their fair share on the dance floor, the two of them finally ended up in each other's arms, using the mistletoe above them as a good excuse to share a long-overdue, tender kiss.

They couldn't know that they had the attention of every person in the room, and lost in their own world, the two partners failed to notice the circle that had formed around them. Witnessing Brennan and Booth acting on their feelings – finally – turned every romantic soul in the building into a puddle of emotions, and some more eggnog needed to serve as a substitute for the real thing.

The two lovers walked home together, the soft snow dampening their footfalls, and when he pulled her into his arms, fresh snowflakes were glistening in her long lashes, as she smiled at him with eyes wide open.

Going on holiday break two days before Christmas, Booth and Brennan had plenty enough time to choose the perfect tree. For Parker's comfort they had decided to set it up at Booth's place, and when they were tugging and pulling the ridiculously big fir through his apartment door, the scent of needles filled the air as well as their laughter.

Their struggles were worth it, and in the end a festively decorated tree adorned his living room, illuminating the place with the mild shine of candles and holiday lights. Arm in arm they stood in front of their tree, admiring the beauty they had created, and when she whispered her adoration, his gaze was directed at her glowing face as he agreed that it was the most stunning thing ever.

They made love underneath the tree, and the sight of their intertwined bodies on the woolen blanket surpassed the grace of the pride fir a thousand times.

-BONES-

Spending the morning of December 24th in the mall, Booth finally found the perfect gift for his woman. Somehow he couldn't have willed himself to go Christmas shopping for her earlier; too raw was his fear that he might awake from this miracle to find out that it had been only a dream. Brennan had done nothing to fuel his angst, on the contrary, since her return from Morocco she had been amazingly trustful and open, proving her feelings for him on a regular base, but still.

The mere fact that she loved him made him speechless. Booth wasn't sure if he would ever get used to the sheer possibility to reach out to her at night, or the way she responded to his endearments. To her soft frame underneath his own, her kitten-like noises when he made love to her. The clenching of her muscles when he was buried deep inside of her, touching her with more than only his body. Or the way she allowed him witnessing her losing control, knowing he would catch her, never let her fall.

When Booth unlocked his apartment door after the shopping trip, he was greeted by alarming noises out of his kitchen. Something clattered, followed by a soft female curse.

"Damn it, stupid pot. Following a recipe shouldn't be so hard, but you could be a little bit more helpful."

Grinning, Booth turned around the corner, spotting a very uncommon sight.

Temperance Brennan was standing in his kitchen, a towel wrapped around her hips to protect the burgundy dress. She was more fighting with the ingredients and pots than cooking, and a smear of what seemed to be flour covered her cheek. Her heels were lying in one corner, abandoned for the sake of comfort, and the messy ponytail she wore was another confession to her current activities.

"I'm glad to see that you have everything under control here."

Turning her head, Brennan threw a lethal glance at her partner's smirking face.

"I wouldn't recommend irony if you are interested in gaining my affection, Booth."

Taking two steps in her direction, he brushed the flour from her face.

"I assumed I already had your affection."

"Then try to keep it."

Although it didn't seem like the wisest thing to do, Booth couldn't suppress the laughter that had built inside his chest, and he gathered her in his arms, chuckling into her hair.

She pretended to fight his embrace, but he simply tightened his grip on her until she finally gave in, letting him laugh at her.

"Seeing you failing at something is so reassuring. It reminds me that you're human after all, Bones."

He smelled like snow and winter, as Brennan buried her nose in the crook of his neck.

"What else should I be?"

"Dunno. A Christmas angel, maybe?"

"Well, then let me tell you that the fury of angels is legendary."

After kissing her nose, Booth finally released her, looking around at the mess in his kitchen.

"Maybe we should just order take-out for our Christmas dinner tomorrow?"

She slapped him with a towel.

"Very funny. You're riding on thin ice here."

"Skating, Bones, skating."

"Still not funny. This," she waved around, "is meant to be a casserole, and although there is no meat, I'm positive you and Parker will like it. For desert I plan to make a chocolate cake, the dough is already prepared and resting in the fridge."

The mock grin left his face, and Booth looked at his woman in awe.

"You made all those efforts to prepare a meal that Parker and I will enjoy?"

Regarding his serious facial expression, Brennan frowned, unsure why Booth wasn't laughing anymore.

"Yes. Why else would I waste so much time with cooking and baking? Is something wrong with that?"

Dropping to his knees in front of her, Booth encircled her with his arms, burying his face in her belly. Brennan was still stunned by the change in his behavior, but her hands found their way into his hair on their own, smudging the dark thickness with flour.

"Booth, I'm getting worried here. Is everything okay?"

Nodding, he pressed a gentle kiss to her midsection.

"Don't worry, this is just one of those moments were you do something so amazing that it overwhelms me."

"Oh, so you're happy, then?"

Rising to his feet again, he pecked her lips softly.

"Incredibly. What can I do to help you?"

Following her instructions where they made sense and ignoring her when he knew better, they managed to finish the preparations. Soon the scent of baking chocolate cake filled the air, and the casserole wandered into the fridge.

Even though it didn't deserve it, Brennan tried to clean the uncooperative pot, her lower arms buried in dish soap. Meanwhile, Booth had found the bowl she had used for mixing the cake ingredients. His finger dove into the remaining dough, and with closed eyes he sucked the rich darkness into his mouth.

"Hmm... Bones, did you try the dough? It's amazing!"

"Raw eggs are not healthy, Booth."

Collecting another mouthful with his finger, Booth brought the sticky sweetness to her lips.

"Nobody has died from cake dough so far, Bones."

"You can't possibly know that."

Nevertheless, she opened her mouth, tasting chocolate, sugar and him.

Mesmerized, Booth watched how her rosy tongue appeared between her lips, licking his finger clean. Wordlessly, he dipped it into the bowl anew, offering her another serving. This time Brennan closed her lips around the length of his digit, her blue eyes sinking into his brown ones.

Suddenly the air between them was cracking, and with his finger still in her mouth, he lowered his head to her, his tongue joining her own in licking away the dark chocolate – until they finally met, and the dough was forgotten.

Effortlessly, he lifted her, placing her gracious body on the kitchen table. Stepping between her legs, he brought one hand around her head, deepening the kiss. Fumbling with her hair tie, he freed the silky mass until it cascaded onto her shoulder blades.

Brennan moaned when he sucked her upper lip between his teeth, and her head fell back, exposing her throat to him. Not wasting one second, Booth started licking and nibbling the soft skin at her neck.

"Booth, my hands are still soaking wet."

"Then don't use them."

Gently, he laid her back until she was outstretched on the table, a beautiful picture painted in creamy white, deep burgundy and dark hazelnut. Her dress had ridden up, revealing the softness of her inner thighs to his eyes, and he let one palm roam over the length of her body, passing by the curves of her breasts and her flat stomach until it rested between her legs – where the heat was flowing freely. Brennan squirmed, as he rubbed her through her panties, and in an instant Booth was as hard as steel.

His eyes, his mind and his heart had agreed a long time ago that Temperance Brennan was the most beautiful woman ever, but the sight of her on his kitchen table – disheveled and aroused, after she had just prepared Christmas dinner for him – demanded a new definition of beauty.

It demanded a new definition of everything.

Bending over her, Booth let his cheek repeat the path his palm had just drawn, enjoying the rustling sound of his stubbly skin against the satiny fabric of her dress. His finger found its way under the hem of her panties, gently brushing over her.

When his eyes wandered back to her face, he saw her looking at him with unhidden passion and tenderness.

"Booth..."

Her voice was a whisper, and on a whisper came his answer, afraid to break the spell that surrounded them.

"Temperance, I will never forget the way you look right now. You mean the world to me."

For more than thirty years of her life, Temperance Brennan would have dismissed a confession like that as overly sentimental, would have felt the need to run from something so all-consuming – but now she only opened her arms for this man she loved so much, and drawing him to her body, she simply said,

"Prove it to me."

From her position on the table she watched him undressing, saw how garment after garment fell aside until he was standing naked in front of her with skin shimmering golden in the dimmed light. His warm palms closed around her ankles, following the silky calves to her thighs and down again, taking her panties with them.

Never breaking his gaze, Brennan let her knees fall apart in a silent invitation. Accepting it, Booth brought his member to her opening, sliding into her just an inch, testing her wetness.

"I love you, Babe."

And he pushed into her fully, connecting them. Creamy white, deep burgundy and dark hazelnut blurred, as the sensations rushed through his veins, and when Booth could focus again, his breath hitched.

Spread out on the table, her hair a mess of curls around her head, Brennan was still unbelievably stunning, but with him stroking in and out of her, her beauty had gotten a new shade of sinfulness, and he felt himself thickening even further in her tightness.

Wrapping his hands around her legs, he deepened his thrusts, and her fingers sought the edges of the table, clutching them.

"So... fucking... beautiful..."

Brennan felt him everywhere, as his words of love and adoration bathed her. Her chest was almost bursting with warmth, and when she lifted her head, opening her eyes, she was captured by his face.

He didn't slow down his strokes, and her body didn't stop responding to them – but somehow everything but his sweet face faded away. He was looking at her, into her, through her, and she felt his love washing over her.

"Booth... so are you... Truly beautiful..."

Suddenly his hands left her thighs, and he closed his arms around her, lifting her to his body until she was pressed against his chest. Crossing her ankles behind his back, Brennan held him tight, as he continued to pump into her. His lips found hers, and he drank the soft moans from her mouth.

Her orgasm was lingering under the surface, waiting to break free, but she wanted to share this with him, so she pulled him in deeper with her inner muscles in an attempt to heighten his pleasure. Her head fell to his shoulder.

"So close, Babe..."

His hand wandered between their joined bodies, grazing over her swollen nub, and she cried out.

"No... want to wait for you."

"Believe me, no problem."

The moment her quake began and he felt her contracting around him, Booth couldn't hold it back anymore, and he filled her while release pulsated through them. Collapsing half on top of her, he fought with his raging breath, spent in the aftermath of ecstasy.

When his heartbeat had returned to normal, Booth lifted himself onto his elbows, brushing damp curls out of her face. Her hair was a mess, her lips slightly swollen, and she smiled at him under heavy-lidded eyes.

"Bones?"

"Hmm?"

"You called me 'Babe᾽."

-BONES-

She had indeed called him 'Babe᾽, the same annoying pet name she had so often scolded him for, and it had been slipping from her mouth with profound rightness. Later that night, enfolded in Booth's strong arms and listening to his soft snores, Brennan thought about the way things had changed in the last months.

Everything had started with an experiment that sounded quite ridiculous in retrospective. 'But,᾽ Brennan mused, 'maybe that isn't the whole truth, maybe everything had started with bickering and guy hugs. Or with a first glance in a lecture hall and tequila.᾽

Somewhere along the line she had fallen in love with Seeley Booth, and, still, she had no idea when or how exactly it had happened. When was the first morning she had awoken with a smile, eager to see her partner? Or the first time she had found his face in a crowd of people with the same intuition one spots their own name on a list immediately?

Snuggling deeper into his chest, smiling as even in sleep he tightened his hold on her, Brennan just knew one thing: She loved him – loved him with depth she had never known she could be capable of.

Standing at a crossroad, she saw superficial sexual encounters and freedom born out of loneliness one the one side. Turning her metaphorical head in the other direction, there were laughter, warmth and Booth waiting to walk beside her. Never casting a second blink at the one possibility, Brennan made her decision for a single life shared.

She wasn't a fool, didn't think everything would be easy and rosy all the time, but she was convinced that whatever obstacles might arose in the future – Booth would never let go of her hand, and it would be worth it. He would protect her just like she would protect him.

Then it was Christmas.

When she awoke the next morning, Booth was still slumbering peacefully, outstretched on his back, his arm draped over her stomach. Carefully not to wake him, Brennan slid away from his warm body, grabbing his robe on her way out of the bedroom.

After starting the coffee machine, she turned her attention to their tree. Inhaling deeply, she granted herself the luxury of enjoying the fir scent in the air, and it transported her back to the happy years of her childhood. Five minutes later she had dragged the big plasma TV out of its hideout in Booth's broom closet. Another present, this one much tinier, made its way under the tree as well.

A steamy mug of coffee in her hand, Brennan admired the setting when finally the bedroom door opened, revealing a sleepy-eyed Booth. Taking the second mug, she approached him with a beam on her face, and he wrapped her into his arms.

"Merry Christmas, Booth."

He cupped her face gently, as he placed a soft kiss on her lips, and with her hands still busy with the mugs, she could do nothing than simply lean into him.

"Merry Christmas, Bones."

Finally tearing away his gaze from the woman in his arms, Booth spotted the big TV with the green ribbon, and a cry of pleasure left his mouth.

Like a little child he ran to the TV, then back to her. And back to the TV. Throwing his arms up in the air, Booth jumped around happily, and Brennan had to laugh at his honest display of joy.

"It seems as if you like your present."

"Like? I love it! How did you know that this one is the best?"

Brennan sashayed in his direction, still offering him one mug of coffee, and finally he accepted it.

"Well, you know, my man has kind of a soft spot for TVs like this and kept on gushing about them."

"It occurs to me that your man must have very good taste, then. And not just considering TVs."

"He has the best taste ever. Except for the things he prefers to watch on said TVs," she couldn't help but tease him.

She pulled him close for a tender kiss, and he tasted like coffee and Christmas.

"You wanna have your presents before I open the other one?"

"I insist on it."

Brennan watched him curiously, as he walked into the bedroom, coming back with two small gifts, placing them under the tree affectionately.

His wrapping skills were... enthusiastic, but Brennan felt tenderness expanding in her chest faced with the crumpled fancy paper and the colorful ribbons.

Lowering herself onto the ground next to him, she took one of the gifts into her hand, cradling it in her palm like a treasure.

The memory of other presents crossed her mind, unopened for almost fifteen years, but in the light of this Christmas morning it didn't sadden her anymore. Never again would she withhold herself the simple pleasure of unwrapping a gift that had been chosen with love.

Booth watched her face, as she removed the paper, uncovering a little box. Opening the lid, she gasped, staring at a perfect silvery locket on a long chain. A little dolphin was engraved in the front, and she traced the dear silhouette with teary eyes.

"Oh, Booth, it's perfect..."

"Open it, Bones."

She did so with shaking fingers, and a piece of paper fell into her lap. Unfolding it, she read the words in his characteristic handwriting.

_You are special_.

"This one is in honor of your past, Bones, and whenever it overwhelms you, never forget that I know who you are and that I love you with all my heart."

Taking the piece of jewelry out of her hands, he pulled it over her head until the locket rested between her breasts. Her skin warmed it immediately, and he brushed a feather-light kiss over her cheekbone.

"Thank you, Booth. I love it."

They shared another sweet smile, before she broke the glance, reaching for his second gift and handing it to him while gnawing at her lower lip.

"This one is more a gesture than a real present, so please don't be disappointed."

"How could I ever be disappointed by something you give me?"

Brennan just shrugged her shoulders, avoiding his eyes as he unwrapped the gift.

"A key?"

"I told you it's more like a gesture. It's the key to my apartment. Feel free to use it anytime without asking. I thought you-"

He interrupted her flow of words with a hard kiss that left her heart throbbing in her chest. When he released her, his face was earnest.

"Thank you so much. That means a lot to me."

Again they were spellbound by each other until he remembered his other gift.

"One more for you, my dear. And if my first one was for your past, this is," he hesitated, "actually, it's quite corny, but see it as a promise for the future."

Tearing the wrapping paper apart, a little Christmas ornament fell into her hand. Two tiny snowmen, smiling at each other, surrounded by the words "First Christmas Together".

A smile split her face, followed by a giggle.

"You're right, Booth, it is quite corny. However, I love it and," her eyes found his, "I give the promise back to you. No more Christmases apart. More ornaments to fill our lives with."

His hand touched her face, and she leaned her cheek into his palm.

"Did you just speak figuratively, Bones?"

Again she was giggling, wondering if all this laughing was just an outlet for the happiness she felt. With much fuss they chose the perfect branch for the new ornament, and soon it was reflecting back the holiday lights, adding to the unique beauty of their tree.

When Booth finally kissed her again, rolling her under his warm body, Brennan closed her arms around his strong shoulders and felt truly rich.

Eventually, they managed to leave their happy place to pick up Parker from his mother's house, and soon one more round of gift opening and laughter took place under the tree. With the carefree delight of a child Parker unwrapped his presents, alternately showering his Dad and Brennan with joyful hugs.

However, it was the boy's own present for them which touched them the most. He had drawn a picture, the three of them together.

On the belt of the male figure one could spot the characteristic red buckle, and the female was adorned with a flashy necklace, but it seemed as if that could not satisfy Parker completely because to make sure there wouldn't be any misunderstandings, he had scribbled a little skull next to the woman as well. The two adults were holding hands, and next to them was the smaller form of a child with yellow curls.

Booth handed the picture over to his partner – hugging his child in pleasure – and reaching out to Brennan, he included her in the embrace.

It was ridiculous.

It was sentimental.

It was happiness.

-The End-

_Puh, I really hope you enjoyed this one and I did not violate the English language too badly. I have three things to say:_

_1. I have no idea if there are old royal tombs in Morocco, and I apologize to any Moroccan reader who might be offended by that. _

_2. I know that the table in Booth's kitchen is too small and too high for the activity I described. Let's just wildly assume that he might have bought a new one. I really wanted to have them on a table :-)_

_3. The third part will be called "Dreams Come True". Might take a few weeks, though._

_Merry Christmas! _


End file.
